


Futanari world transmigration.

by Ellamx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dickgirl on Male, Dickgirls, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Incest, Isekai, Other, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellamx/pseuds/Ellamx
Summary: Anthony dies as he gets hit by a truck. He finds himself in an unfamiliar room and in an unfamiliar body.Story revolves around Anthony in a world with girls that are packing something extra.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Breakfast

Anthony was walking down the street with a hamburger in his hand, taking in small bites here and there as he was returning home from work. He had grabbed himself a snack due to the long walking distance that he had to take from his bus stop.

“Damn it’s cold today, almost home…”

He was waiting by a pedestrian crossing for it to turn green. The night was quite dark and there was fog covering the area, the flickering street light wasn’t helping with the visibility either. So, he wasn’t sure if he incorrectly saw the light turn green, or if it was the fault of the driver but as he was going across the street a big truck just mushed him into meat paste.

This was supposed to be the end, but instead of pain, he found himself in a bed jumping up scared out of his wits as he was just run over by a truck.

“Wait… what? Where am I?”

He looked around, this was clearly not his apartment the ceiling was wooden and slightly slanted, the room had quite the girly vibe to it with all the pink and plushies around. There was something wrong with this picture, this place didn’t look like an apartment but a family house.

The next strange thing he noticed wasn’t the decor but he himself. He looked down at his body, his hands looked a lot smaller and more delicate. The fingernails were well kept and painted pink, did he turn into a girl or something?

“No, it’s still there…”

He could feel that he had a member between his legs, but after checking he noticed that is shrunk a bit seaming to be an inch or so smaller. His package was bare, no groin hair whatsoever.

“Wait did I get transported into another world or something, like in those anime novels?”

He got off his bed and peeked out of the room he was in. There was a sign that said ‘Avery’ on it, it was probably the name of the person’s body that he was now inhabiting. On his right, he could see a bathroom, on his left side there was a hallway that leads to another room that had ‘Blair’ written on it. Opposite that room, there were stairs going down to the bottom floor. There was also an open room opposite his, but after checking there wasn’t much in there, probably just a place for guests.

“What am I even wearing…”

He looked down, he was wearing a tank top with a bunny on it, his legs were covered with striped stockings and he had tight booty shorts covering his groin area. He slowly moved into the bathroom, going right to the mirror as he wanted to see how he looked like.

“T-this… is me?”

He looked like a girl with short brown hair, his lips were full and he had quite the cute rounded face. His shoulders were narrow, the same thing could be said about his waistline. The thing that popped out was his wide hips. These were what you would call some childbearing hips. He looked at his form from the side, his thighs were quite thick and juicy looking, the rear end was quite plump as well.

He grasped his ass cheeks with his hand, his fingers going into the soft flesh that bulged out between the digits. He started gyrating his hips, looking as his ass started jiggling left and right. His butt would give all those black ladies that you saw in rap videos a run for their money.

“Damn… I got some back…Did I turn into a femboy?”

He didn’t know where he was at all, he was in his late twenties before he got hit by that truck. Now he was a young girly looking male, his age was unknown but he looked quite young. While Avery was thinking about the situation he heard a charming voice from the bottom floor.

“Avery dear, come down. Breakfast is ready, mommy made you some pancakes~”

He stopped groping his fat ass and peeked out of the bathroom, there were apparently other people in this house besides him. His so-called mother was downstairs cooking and maybe someone by the name Blair was staying next to his room, probably a sister. He wasn’t sure if he should go down, what was he even doing in here, was there any danger?

He gulped while trying to find something that he could defend himself with, but there wasn’t anything of the sorts around besides a pair of scissors. He took them putting them into his back pocket, his shorts weren’t really designed for this apparently as when he was going down the stairs his ‘weapon’ instantly fell out.

“There you are, better eat it while it’s warm, sweety.”

He looked up at the woman that came out of the kitchen, that was right next to the stairs. She looked rather stunning, she had that hourglass figure. Her huge breasts were popping out of that apron that she was wearing and her hips were a lot wider than his own. She was also taller than he was, he measured at around 5 feet 2/3 inches while she was about 5 feet 10 inches. In his previous life, he was over six feet tall, this made him feel dejected.

The woman had a bright smile on her face, she was your typical MILF. Long brown hair, glasses that fitted her face quite well and a bombshell of a figure. She picked up the scissors that he dropped and scolded him for carrying them around, before taking his hand and leading him inside the kitchen.

The room was quite large and there was a dining table, on which were many pancakes. Everything was already set up for the breakfast, he sat down looking at the woman that was humming to herself. She looked at her son, that was looking at the dishes in front of him but not touching any of it. This prompted her to rub her chin while looking at the boy.

“Is something wrong dear? Why aren’t you eating?”

The woman inched closer and closer while Anthony in Avery’s body poked one of the pancakes with his fork, he didn’t feel all that hungry but the whole thing just felt strange to him. Then his ‘mom’ did something unexpected, something that he sometimes fantasized about while he was going through his daily motions.

“Oh silly me, I bet you can’t focus on eating without mommies special milk~”

“Special milk?”

He looked at the older woman that moved her hands to her waist to push down her skirt. His eyes went wide as she started undressing, her lower area got exposed but what he saw there was something that he wasn’t expecting. The moment her crotch came into view you could see a fat set of nuts and a big dick above them. The dick was quite big and already at half-mast even before the woman took it into her hand giving it a couple of quick pumps.

“Oh, this might take a while. How about you help mommy out, it will go faster~”

“Help you out?”

He replied while the taller woman approached him with the dick in her hand. The man stuck in the boy’s body froze for a moment, not really knowing how to react. He soon realized what she meant, she moved in closer placing her palm on his shoulder. The boy was sitting down so he was at about the right height for the woman to push her dick up against his face.

The big dick was in front of his face, her hand going up and down at it while the crown pointed straight at his eyes. He looked at the dick, then upwards at the woman that still had that sweet smile on her face doing this like it was the most natural act.

A normal person would probably just run away in this situation, but Anthony here wasn’t just your regular guy, he had a deep dark secret. His dirty little secret was that he actually liked chicks with dicks, stroking his dick to shemale’s fucking men on numerous occasions. He never found the courage to actually act out on his fetish, the place he lived in wasn’t very fond of things like that.

He gulped down, the object of his desires was right in front of his face and it was attached to quite the lovely looking lady. The woman with the big dick didn’t wait for him though, as she directly placed the cock head up against his thick lips and started pushing it inside. He almost went cross-eyed as the thick girl dick penetrated his upper orifice with a lot of force, hitting the top of his mouth as the whole tip went in with one go.

“That’s a good boy, suck on mommies cock~”

The futanari mother moved in closer, the dick started sliding inward while the youth’s cheeks bulged out to the sides. The feeling was quite novel to him, he never had a dick in his mouth before not even having any experience with sex toys. His hands tapped on his new mom’s thick thighs as he tried to instinctively push himself away from the choking hazard, but the mommy in question wasn’t relenting as she jabbed that big dick right in making it slide down his throat.

“Oh? Are you playing hard to get today?”

The mom didn’t relent one bit as her son’s neck showed a bulge due to her oversized meat spear. She then started to slowly pull it out, inch by inch letting the boy breathe in with his nose before just jabbing her erect cock right back in there with more force than before.

Anthony didn’t even know how he was able to take this big mommy dick down his throat so easily, not like he had any previous training. Apparently this new body of his was already used to the throat abuse, but still, the dick was slowly choking him out which made his eyes tear up. He looked upwards but couldn’t see much besides a pair of fat tits just bouncing back and forth while the futa mom plowed his mouth over and over again.

“That’s it… take mommies big dick down your throat like a good boy.”

Her words sounded sweet but her actions didn’t reflect that as she started forcing the whole thing inside, her fat nuts now resting on his chin. Her belly touched his nose while she held her prick inside his mouth not letting him breather any air for a good ten seconds. After pooling out a lot of coughing could be heard, as saliva dribbled down from his mouth down to the ground.

“We still have to work on that gag reflex of yours, but you are getting better at it~”

Guess this wasn’t their first rodeo, as his mom resumed the face fucking while her new son couldn’t even push a word into the conversation. But if you looked at his cock, you would see that it was leaking a lot of pre and tenting out his booty shorts, letting his mommy know that he was enjoying the act.

“Uhhh… almost there… mommy is going to shoot her milk down your throat, be a good boy and swallow your meal!”

The sounds of balls hitting his chin could be heard in the kitchen as she increased her pace. The dick hardened up, even more, her nails pushed into his head as she was ready to bust her nut. Soon enough, he felt something entering his belly. It was a strange feeling as the futanari mom twitched around, climaxing down his throat. Due to the way she climaxed most of the white seed went directly into his belly, not really letting him have a taste of it. Though soon enough, during the pulling out he tasted the unfamiliar substance.

He expected the ‘milk’ to taste quite awful, but to his surprise, it wasn’t all that bad. He wasn’t sure if this was the way it normally was as he read somewhere that it was supposed to be warm and salty, maybe even bitter. This milk was quite thick indeed but was a little bit on the sweet side, maybe this futa mom had some kind of special diet for it to taste like this.

“Ooof… there we go… I bet that got your appetite right up!”

He wasn’t sure what the woman was talking about as he was swallowing her load. She didn’t stay around for much longer though, telling him to leave the dishes in the sink after he was done as she needed to go to work now. At the end he received a smooch on the cheek, before his supposed mother had to go to work. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of fever dream, but it sure felt real.


	2. Meeting the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony learns more about the world and meets his sibling. She gives him a welcome he will never forget.

A dribble of jizz run down his chin, forming a small droplet that fell down to the ground. Anthony looked at his new mom walk out of the kitchen, smiling ear to ear. He waited for a second or two before standing up and going over to the kitchen sink. His cheeks were puffed up, he still had some of that leftover milk in his mouth. He quickly opened his mouth and spit the rest of the warm seed into the sink, it might have not tasted that badly but it was still cum. The texture and consistency still weirded him out as spit it out and rinsed his mouth.

"Is she gone?"

He grabbed a paper towel from the side to wipe his mouth, then peeked out of the kitchen door. He could hear the woman humming to herself in another room, probably getting ready for work as she mentioned before. The man in the younger male's body didn't know what to do, should he run? But where would he even go, he had no idea where he was.

"I need more information..."

He might have had a fetish for girls with dicks, but things were moving a bit too fast. He just went from watching some dick girl porn, to getting his face fucked by a hung milf that had a huge dick, it was at least 9 inches, maybe longer. He was surprised that he was even able to throat it to the base, the original owner of this body must have been a big dick sucking, cock slut.

He moved back upstairs, there was a computer in his room. He wanted to see if he could find some information on the internet, that is if this world even had that. The computer was a laptop, but instead of an apple logo, he saw an orange on the back of it. After booting it up, some kind of operating system loaded up, but it wasn't difficult to navigate.

Thankfully he was quite versed in computers, so he got the hang of the new one quite fast. Popular sites that existed in his world weren't around in this one, but there were other ones with similar uses. He found the most popular search engine and started typing things in, mostly related to history and the state the world was in. He even searched for 'where am I', there was even a map function that showed him that, thanks to his IP.

After some fiddling, he figured out some stuff. The world was more or less the same, it also was called earth. Europe had all the same countries, so did America, the biggest change was something that happened around a hundred years ago. It was some kind of virus or bacteria, it was highly infectious and it quickly spread through the whole world, no one was safe. It didn't kill anyone though, it just did something to the genetic code adding another gender which was the futanari or dick girls.

Normal men and women still existed but there were some changes. Some of the men started developing female characteristics, wider hips, female facial features, high pitched voices. Still, you could find normal looking males around just as females. If you split it all up, then the population consisted of about 20% females, 20% normal males, 50% futanari and 10% other, where the virus mixed people characteristics a bit. There were females that looked very manly and men that looked girly, just like him in that 10% minority bracket.

You could see that the futanari population was the biggest, so it became the most prominent in these times. Due to that, after those hundred years, most of the old establishment died out and the chicks with dick started taking over as they had the most voting power. This third gender was very sexual, they just had to relieve themselves each day otherwise they couldn't function normally. So, sex became very mainstream and it wasn't even frowned upon to have sexual acts out in the open, it was even encouraged.

Anthony's eyes bulged as he read through all of this, there were even public relief stations where you could get a job to get railed by girls with dicks. Prostitution was encouraged as the most prominent futas needed daily doses of sex to get through the day, there was also something written that masturbation didn't cut it and the girls were advised to do it with others.

He got curious and pulled up the job offer, for some reason they were mostly looking for young men and not women for jobs like those. You even got a bigger pay if you were one of the minority girly-males. Guess the girls had an incline to go for the effeminate looking boys more than for normal ones or regular females. There was one problem, the regular males and females weren't really interested in the futanari population all that much, which left most of the 'relief' work to the girly guys.

His mouth felt dry and his palms got sweaty as he thought about the state of the world was in. It was not filled with horny girls with dicks, that actually preferred his feminine ass. He was somewhat scared but excited at the same time, as his lower area reacted to the thought of a bunch of futas just having their way with him. But then his rational part of the brain kicked in and he regained his composure.

"Well... I guess I'm stuck here..."

He pinched his thigh, it hurt, this wasn't a dream. He would need to cope with this new world he was living in, but it didn't seem all that bad all things considered. While he was considering the ups and downs of his new situation, he heard a door getting slammed open and someone running into the house.

The loud sound kind of got him to peek out, his mother had already gone to work. Wasn't there another person living here as well? He recalled the room next to his, there was a female name written on it. Would that be his sister, but was she a normal girl or the same as his mother. He was kind of scared to look out, maybe if he stayed in his room she would just go away. He was still feeling awkward about interacting with these people.

He sat there in his room, looking at his laptop screen while the footsteps got closer and closer. He could hear someone running up the stairs, his 'sis' was quite loud. He was getting nervous as the thumping got closer and closer, but luckily he heard the door to another room opening and then closing. Just as he thought he was safe, he heard the door open once more followed by more steps that were heading in his direction. Soon his room door was kicked open and a girl appeared.

"Hey, fuckface! I'm done with my morning run!"

Anthony looked at his 'sister' she was slightly taller than his new mom. Standing at about six feet, maybe a bit less. She had a darker skin complexion more of caramel than chocolate though, her body type was quite toned as he could see her abs popping out. Her hair was black and long but gathered up into a ponytail. She was wearing a sports bra that covered C-cup sized breasts, her belly was exposed while her toned thighs were covered by some tight yoga-like pants. They were quite form-fitting, as Anthony could see a big bulge right there and it was rising. She looked a bit mixed while Anthony's new body was mostly regular Caucasian looking, well a regular sissy boy Caucasian. 

"What's with that dumb look on your face, you dweeb?"

She moved in closer and closer while slowly pushing her tight pants down and revealing a large sausage. It was already semi-erect and flopping about due to the weight, this girl was also quite big down there.

"We just moved here yesterday, I'm stressed out and you're going to help me relieve that stress~. Now let me see that fat ass!"

She was quick to move in, going for his shirt first which she quickly pulled off him and tossed it to the side. He had quite the cute looking pink nubs on his chest, the sister probably thought the same as she started pinching and tweaking them around. Anthony gave out a rather cute sounding whine, that only made the grin on Blair's face bigger.

"Oh, did that hurt? Here, let me do it again~"

She started chuckling while pinching and poking his body around. The hung girl moved in, giving him a hug but she was actually only wrapping her arms around his frame to get to his plump ass. Her digits quickly pushed into that palatable flesh, the boy could feel the rough fingers just pushing and molding that thick ass of his into various forms. 

"Damn, I just can't get enough of this fat ass of yours bro."

He didn't know how to react at all, he kind of stood there taking it like a little bitch. Soon his shorts got pulled down, revealing his pecker outside. He was quite erect at this point, his tip leaking precum. The rough sister grasped his ass with one hand while grabbing his member with the other, giving it a rough yank while laughing.

"Getting excited you little slut? Well don't worry, I'm going to fuck you till you squeal like a little piggy." 

He kind of went with the flow, while the larger girl did her thing smacking his ass, pulling on his nipples and squishing his dick here and there. He wondered if he should grab her dick to return the favour, but couldn't really think straight at this point, his face was bright red and he was fuming from his ears. 

The girl didn't seem to mind though as soon enough, she pushed him to the side and onto the bed. She pulled open one of the desk drawers, taking out a bottle with some transparent liquid. She took a copious amount of it and squirted it onto her palm, she then started stroking her dick while Anthony looked at the huge dick that was twitching. The cock looked quite angry, with all those prominent veins on the shaft and the large dark nuts under it.

"What you looking at bitch bro? Turn around and stick out your fat ass already."

"Ahh... s-sure..."

His face was all red and his heartbeat was increasing by the second. He slowly turned around while grabbing a pillow that was on the bed to place his head on. Blair grinned while climbing onto the bed with the lube already on her dick and some in her hand. Anthony's breathing became quite erratic as he was moments away from getting his ass fucked, by an amazonian looking futa girl. His mind was drawing a blank, but he soon awoke to a finger getting shoved into his luscious boy rump. Blair started with one finger, lubing his rear end up slowly. Soon a second digit slid in, pushing in more of that transparent slippery liquid.

"That should be enough, now raise that ass up!"

He got into the fabled face down, ass up position his face was in the pillow as he was afraid to look. He could feel the person behind him move closer and closer. Her hands grasped his hips, her dick poked at his entrance a couple of times. Due to the lubricant, it slid upwards once, then went down low the next time, poking his smooth balls in the process. There was no third time as he felt pressure being applied to his sphincter. 

"Oof, how are you still so tight..."

He bit the pillow as the large phallus started sliding into his rear end. It went in slowly but after about half of the head was inside, it just plopped inside with just a bit more force. Anthony twitched, this was his first experience with something this large. He did try some finger work even back in his world but was far too afraid to buy a sex toy like a dildo. His sister didn't give him time to get used to it though, as she pushed herself inside of him going further in. At one point he felt the dick hit a certain erogenous spot, due to this happening he gave out one of the sweetest moans. 

"Yeah, you like that don't you?"

The girl behind him laughed while smacking his ass again, his jiggly cheeks wobbled around while a handprint was slowly forming. She picked up the pace from there, pulling her dick out till only the tip remained inside then thrusting in with all her might. After a couple of quick jabs, she had holstered her entire dick inside of his rectum. She leaned further in while fucking her brother's ass, her balls moved like fat squishy pendulums and connected with his fat donk each time she gave a thrust.

The sounds of flesh hitting against flesh could be heard in the room, the bed was shaking while the toned girl relentlessly slammed her hips into him. The girl apparently never heard of having sex in a gentle way as she was just pounding away at full throttle, poor Anthony was just biting into the pillow while his prostate got pulverized by the huge dick. Though he couldn't hide his slutty moans, that even though muffled by the pillow could be heard by the person in the back.

"Fuck...Fuck...FUCK! Why does this feel so fucking good~"

Anthony's tip was leaking small amounts of cum as he was rock hard, his dick bounced back and forth as he got railed from the back. His mind was going blank, be he could feel the pressure building up down there, he would probably bust a nut without even having to stroke his own dick. His sister had other plans though as she leaned in even closer, her abs touching his back her breasts his neck as she cuddled him. While piercing his rear with her engorged member she grasped his smaller one, stroking it in tandem with her own movements.

"D-damn, I'm going to bust..."

She bit his ear while furiously stroking his member, with the added stimulation to his dick he had no chance. He just started erupting into his sister's had within the first ten seconds of the reach around. His mouth opening wide as this was the single hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. Blair wasn't far behind as she soon stopped rocketing her hips into him, her warm cream shoot inside his tight little boy hole while the two moaned and screamed out in unison.

After the deed was done, the two remained motionless on the bed. Both of them were sweating and panting, though the girl in the rear was in better condition than the man below her. She slowly moved backward, pushing herself off his back while her dick slid out. The feeling of a huge prick sliding outside brought a shudder to Anthony. After it popped out, white goo started flowing out covering his rear and the bed sheets. She smacked his ass again before getting up, a smile plastered all over her face.

"Ahh~ I needed that, thanks bro, you're the best~"

She sounded a lot nicer after busting a nut for some reason still, she didn't help him clean up as she just went away leaving him on the bed in a puddle of girl jizz. It took some time for Anthony to gather himself, his ass was a bit sore from all the friction but thanks to the lube he was more or less fine. 

"T-that w-was interesting..."

He just got deflowered by a sporty looking dick girl and some time before that he got his blowjob cherry popped as well. He started wondering if this was how his new life would be, getting fucked by overzealous futa girls. 

"She said something about moving here yesterday... well at least besides those two no one will know me here... wonder if I have to go to school...or maybe college? Will my previous knowledge even come in handy here..." 


End file.
